what I truthly wanted
by Salya
Summary: A Secret Santa thingy for a friend. It's a random Youko Kurama x OC one-shot.


What I truthly wanted.  
Chapters: one-shot  
Pairing: Kurama/OC  
Stats: done  
Rating: PG-14

Start

It was snowing and cold. A silver fox felt the cold wet ground under her paws as she walked. She was trying to get back to her safe house that was in the middle of a forest in the Demon World. She lived alone with no one knowing where the small house was.

She let out a soft sigh as she sat down. "Maybe I shouldn't have went for that ran." She muttered to herself. She wasn't really cold but she hated the snow. She glared down at the white ground as her tail moved about behind her. She then sighed again and stood up. She started walking again. She wasn't far from her house.

A few years old, this fox demon meet with a group of kids. She thought they were all just kids yet she knew one of them. That was Hiei. He saved her a few things since that then. She befriended the others. She learned that Yusuke was a half breed and she knew of his 'father'. The one called Kuwabara wasn't really one of her friends yet Yukina, a long time friend, always tried to get her to be friends with him. Wasn't really working, since she hated humans. The interesting one of the group was a fox like her yet looked more human. Kurama was her favorite. She didn't know if she loved him but she loved to be around him.

Since she never went to her human form around humans, she stayed as a fox around the group. She didn't really have a reason yet Yusuke thought there is, still does. She just don't like it.

She jumped into the steps to the house and sighed. She then flinched lightly. Someone was there. She rubbed her paw around her nose then looked around. She couldn't feel anymore but their smell was there. She slowly and quietly went inside.

A small fire as one in the middle of what was called the livingroom which was odd. She didn't have a fire going when she left. She walked over to it and sat down. It had Hiei's smell around it. She sighed softly as her ears twitched some. She knew someone was still there but she couldn't smell who. She looked around only to jump lightly when someone touched her fur. She almost went to her human form from that.

She turned around and blinked a bit. "Kurama, why are you here?"

A smile was on his lips as he looked at her. "I heard that you was along, and I didn't really want you to be."

She sighed and laid down near him as he sat by her, lightly petting her. "Shouldn't you be with your family? I mean it's what the humans call chrismas time."

He thought a bit. He did want to be with his family but oddly thanks to Yusuke, his mom sent him to her, but he wasn't going to say that. "Hmm.. I should be but it's quiet here."

She nodded lightly. "I see." She said, thinking a bit. She normally went to her human form by now but she didn't want to since he was staying there for a while. Well, she thought he was staying for a while but he didn't say.

She blinked a bit as she felt his hand stop. She looked up and blinked again as his red hair wasn't red. It was silver. His pretty green eyes were golden and to add to it, he looked like someone she knew.

Youko looked down at the fox and smirked softly. "Nyra, how long do you plan to hide in that form?" He asked her. He sounded a bit bored yet he wanted to play with her a bit.

Nyra jumped up and moved away from the male. She know Kurama had another form inside him yet she didn't think it was her ex-lover... well not really ex... but who really cared. He was the only male.. other then Hiei.. who knew of her human looks. She sit down and glared at him. "As long as I like."

He sighed lightly and stood up. He walked over to her and knelt down. He knew a few ways to get her out of her fox form and he was going to do one way. He reached over her head while she flinched and glabbed the fur on the back on her head.

Within secs, She was in her human form, glaring at him. In that form, she had long silver hair that faded into black edds, silver ears and tail. She wore a silky silverish kimono with one sleeve was down, showing off her shoulder as well as the nine tail fox marking that was there. She was original a nine tail fox demon but she hide 8 of her tails.

"I hate you." She glared at him as she pulled of the fallen sleeve.

Youko smirked and kissed her softly. "Be mad all you want but I like this form better then the fox form. Plus, didn't you want this for chrismas?"

She blushed softly from the kiss. "Uhm... I don't know what you are talking around."

He kissed her softly again. "You know, Hiei can read thoughts."

She blinked a bit then sighed, lowing her head as her ears pressed against her hair. "I knew that.. just couldn't..." She was stopped as Youko wrapped his arms around her, hugging her softly.


End file.
